


Target Heart Rate

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Cigars, Crack, Florida, Gore, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Narcissism, Obsessive Behavior, Porn Video, Serial Killers, Snuff, Stalking, Sussudio AU, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for the whirlwind romance between sweetheart pornstar Kylo and psychopathic aerobics Hux. </p><p>Kylo dies at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Case File

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelain_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/gifts).



> [Sussudio AU](http://c4rc4ss.tumblr.com/sussudio) is a beautiful thing, with a wonderful [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/horatiosroom/target-heart-rate) I copied to a [YouTube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpdUfmRv8UmNkvKU0Thl55NnnRGWuh-Y-) so I could loop it while I was writing. (Also added a few songs after track 20, because I can only take so much of the 1980s; I'm sorry.) 
> 
> I spend so much time in Horatio's sandbox, she oughtta start charging me rent.

Armin Hux, 30, was discovered dead in his home on June 8, 1987. He was shot at point-blank range through the frontal lobe with a 9mm round (ballistics pending). His death has been ruled a homicide at this time.

Mr. Hux’s only listed inheritor, a half-sister, Celestia Hux, was not located in the available timeframe, at which point his assets were seized and liquidated.

Items of note include:

  * Hunting knives, eight (8) in total.
  * Sealed filebox containing videotapes, dated from April of 1985 through June of 1986.
  * Men’s leather gloves, size small. Highly reactive to luminol.
  * Varying medical retractors.
  * Severed ponytail of human hair, black, seven (7) inches in length.
  * Cigar box containing one (1) extracted human fingernail.



In August of 1985, Mr. Hux succeeded Andrew Snoke as Chief Executive Officer of First Order Productions, following Mr. Snoke’s murder. While Mr. Hux was named the prime suspect, Mr. Snoke’s case remains unsolved due to lack of evidence.

In June of 1986, Ben Solo, a pornographic actor for First Order Productions, was reported missing. Mr. Hux was a known acquaintance and sexual partner of Mr. Solo’s, appearing in multiple adult films alongside him. Claims exist that this relationship continued after Mr. Hux’s promotion, even during the time of Mr. Solo’s disappearance, but evidence is circumstantial, and all testimony denies it. Mr. Solo was presumed dead on July 5, 1986, when his estranged mother received a human fingernail in the mail. Three (3) other family members received similar packages, which formed a near complete hand, and tested a genetic match to her son. Though the nail contained in Mr. Hux’s cigar box has yet to undergo DNA testing, they are likely a match.

Please review all attached evidence photographs, documents, and tapes, providing a detailed transcript to accompany the case file.


	2. Space Sluts V (Uncut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Sluts V (Uncut)  
> 4/9/85  
> Starring Kylo Ren & Poe Dameron [First Order Productions]

There are several false starts to this tape— either aborted takes or recorded over— riddled with background chatter and motion blur. Eventually it settles in a close-up on the face of one actor, apparently nude from the collar up. He glances to the side, smiles, and reverts his gaze to the camera, then blinks in confusion. “Oh, you’re keeping it rolling?”

“I figured the viewers might want to get to know their star,” comes from behind the camera, a slight voice, likely male. “So, uh… Tell me about yourself.”

He quirks an eyebrow, leans forward as he shifts. “My name’s Kylo Ren, I’m twenty-six years old, and I love cock.”

Snickering is heard from the left; Ren smirks in that direction before the cameraman regains his attention. “Come on, Kylo, give me somethin’ real!”

He frowns, but his eyes belie amusement. “Get bent, Dopheld.”

“For real.” The shot shifts to another man, smiling bemusedly. “You want to know the real Kylo Ren? That’s him!” He chuckles as he’s shoved in the shoulder, by Ren, it’s shown, when he throws his arm around the assailant. “He’s surly, awkward, and a _great_ lay.”

Ren avoids looking at the lense. “Can we get back to that part?”

“Not all of us can be stunt cocks, Kylo!” The costar— Poe Dameron, as named by the label— shakes Ren by the shoulders, who smiles shyly. “You know, it’ll go a little faster if you help me out with this…”

Ren snickers and covers his ear where Dameron nips it. “Why didn’t you say so?”

The frame zooms out slowly, pausing to adjust focus every few seconds, while the actors begin kissing. Ren puts a hand on Dameron’s arm, and slides it down into his lap. Dameron moans.

“Cool it, we’re just warming up,” Ren urges as a thick stripe of static sweeps the screen, obscuring the picture.

“Just getting into character!” Dameron defends.

Ren’s response is not available, as the tape is corrupted from this point onward.

Upon closer inspection, partial fingerprints are visible on the magnetic strip. Preliminary analysis deems this intentional.

Tapes featuring Kylo Ren seized from First Order Productions are found in much the same state.


End file.
